Voir
by lasurvolte
Summary: Etre aveugle, c’est pas juste ne plus voir, c’est surtout ne plus LE voir et c’est ça qui fait le plus mal. POV Naruto


**Titre : **Voir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même si shippubeurk c'est nul, ils appartiennent quand même à kishi

**Résumé :** Etre aveugle, c'est pas juste ne plus voir, c'est surtout ne plus LE voir et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal. [POV Naruto

**Genre :** One shot

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Quand Tsunade m'a annoncé que je n'avais rien, que cette bombe n'avait rien cassé chez moi, j'ai souris. Elle a ajouté que je resterais aveugle quelques temps, parce que la lumière qu'elle avait produite avait été trop forte pour mes yeux. Quelques temps ou pour toujours a-t-elle doucement dit. J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai dis que c'était rien, que ça allait. J'ai fais une mauvaise blague sur le fait que je gaspillerais moins d'électricité chez moi, ça ne l'a pas fais rire et elle est sortit.

Je me disais que je m'en fichais, ne plus rien voir ça n'est pas dramatique. Cela ne m'empêcherais pas de devenir Hokage puisque un bon ninja doit aussi savoir se servir de ses oreilles. Quand à ne plus pouvoir regarder le monde extérieur, je pourrais toujours me consoler avec un bon bol de ramen et pour cela le goût et l'odeur me suffisait amplement. Ce qui m'a rendu triste c'est quand j'ai compris ce que j'allais réellement perdre en étant aveugle. C'est le bruit de la porte qui s'est ouverte et une voix qui a résonné dans mes oreilles qui m'a fait perdre la gaieté qui me caractérisait. Ce que je perdais, ce que je n'allais plus pouvoir regarder et qui me brisait le cœur c'était :

- Salut, espèce d'abruti !

- Sasuke !

Je n'eus même pas l'envie de lui renvoyer son insulte.

- Hm

Il ne put pas ajouter quelque chose, Sakura arrivait en hurlant dans la pièce

- Aaaah Naruto, l'Hokage vient de me dire que tu étais aveugle, c'est vrai ?

Je tournai la tête vers où avait résonné la voix :

- C'est rien Sakura-chan, en plus elle a dit que ça serait que pour quelques temps.

- Pff idiot, si tu n'avais pas voulu essayer de désamorcer cette bombe elle ne t'aurait pas éclaté à la figure.

- Je saiiis, mais je voulais essayer.

Et j'accompagnai cette formule d'un rire. Sakura soupira, puis elle commença à parler de choses et d'autres qui ne m'intéressait en aucune manière mais que j'écoutais par politesse, elle continua son monologue longuement, si bien que je ne su plus si Sasuke était là. Comme la jeune fille d'habitude se dépêchait de mettre des « Sasuke-kun » à toutes ces phrases et que là elle ne le faisait pas, j'ai eut peur que le brun soit partit. Finalement je me suis décidé à appeler l'Uchiwa en plein milieu d'une phrase de la rose :

- Sasuke ?

- Je suis là.

Je fus rassuré et Sakura recommença son blablatage inutile. Au bout d'un moment elle se tut puis décida qu'il était temps de partir, elle voulu que Sasuke vienne avec elle mais il dit qu'il restait. J'en fus un peu surpris mais plutôt content, cependant elle insista et j'entendis le brun la rabroué. De toute façon pour le moment, je ne pouvais faire que ça : entendre. Au final Sakura partit seule et Sasuke resta. Je perçu le bruit de ses pas dans la pièce, il s'approchait de mon lit. Il s'assit près de moi.

- L'autre chieuse est enfin partit.

J'ai souris à sa remarque, c'était méchant pour Sakura c'était vrai, mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Il me donna un petit coup sur la tête :

- Souris pas, imbécile.

- Je souris si je veux.

Il me donna un autre coup.

- Idiot.

- Toi-même.

Il resta silencieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait je sentais juste du vent devant mon visage, et finalement je l'entendis soupirer.

- Tu ne vois vraiment plus rien ?

- Vraiment plus.

- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant c'est vrai que je me forçais un peu, mais pas tant parce que je ne voyais plus, surtout parce que je ne LE voyais plus.

- Parce que ce n'est pas si grave.

Et pour la troisième fois il me donna un coup.

- Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave, abruti.

- Baah pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu manques de respect à tous les aveugles de la planète.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Sasuke.

- Tu es un abruti, ton sourire m'énerve.

- Tu préfèrerais que je pleure peut-être ?

- Peut-être

Je tendis la main en avant et fis un geste comme si je lui donnais un coup, alors que je ne le touchais pas.

- Pas la peine de me taper, c'est toi qui a tort.

Je rebaissai ma main et mon sourire se fit plus grand.

- Tu es un idiot Sasuke, c'est de ta faute si je souris.

- Tu es bien plus idiot que moi.

Je sais en fait pourquoi il me disait tout ça, c'était pour me montrer qu'il s'était inquiété, qu'il avait eut peur pour moi et que au lieu de me plaindre parce que j'étais aveugle, voilà que je lui souriais, il était énervé de mon courage, il aurait sûrement voulu que je sois triste parce que lui semblait triste pour moi. Il devait penser que c'était injuste que ça soit lui qui ait les larmes aux yeux plutôt que moi. Enfin peut-être que je ne faisais que m'imaginer cela.

- De toute façon, cela ne change rien au fait que je vais devenir plus fort que toi et te battre.

- C'est ça, dans tes rêves.

- Sortons dehors je vais te le prouver.

- D'accord.

Je fus surpris :

- Je blaguais Sasuke, je ne crois pas que la vieille veuille que je sorte.

Je sentis sa main prendre la mienne :

- Avoue plutôt que tu as peur

Et il me tira de force du lit, je réussis à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre par je ne sais quel miracle et je me retrouvai debout, la main de Sasuke dans la mienne. Complètement gêné j'essayai de la retirer mais il resserra son étreinte :

- Abruti, il faut que je te guide sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à sortir d'ici et tu ne pourras pas me montrer à quel point tu es fort va.

- Tu sais bien que je disais ça pour…

- Je me fiche, tu l'as dit, tu vas me montrer.

Et voilà comment il m'entraîna sans aucune permission dehors. Bizarrement je ne voyais rien et pourtant je n'ai pas eut peur à aucun moment de trébucher ou de foncer dans quelque chose. La main qui tenait la mienne pouvait m'emmener partout, j'avais une totale confiance en Sasuke.

- Y a une marche.

- D'accord.

Finalement il m'entraîna encore alors qu'on avait quitté l'hôpital, je savais qu'on marchait dans une rue du village et soudainement je me sentis soulagé d'être aveugle, je ne voyais plus les regards haineux des gens sur moi et ça c'était vraiment très agréable. Sasuke ne remarqua rien à ma joie et continua de me faire avancer. Au bout de quelques temps il s'arrêta.

- On y est.

- On est où ?

- Sur un terrain d'entraînement près de la forêt.

- D'accord

- Maintenant montre moi comment tu me bats.

Evidemment il savait que c'était impossible, je venais à peine de perdre la vue et jamais je n'arriverais à le toucher alors que j'avais peine à avancer tout seul. Depuis qu'il m'avait lâché la main d'ailleurs, j'avais peur de faire un pas, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi et je n'étais pas rassuré.

- Alors l'abruti, j'attends

- Sasuke tu sais bien que…

- Montre moi.

J'essayai d'avancer les bras en avant, là où je l'entendais. Puis je ne l'entendis plus.

- Sasuke ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît répond.

Je tournai sur moi-même, cherchant à le sentir quelque part, mais je ne le sentais pas.

Je ne le sentais pas, et je ne le voyais pas.

- Sasuke !!!

J'ai commencé à paniquer, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait plus, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Je recommençai à avancer, ignorant totalement où j'allais essayant de retrouver le brun n'importe où et continuant de l'appeler avec pour seule réponse le bruit du vent. Je me sentais complètement perdu et je ne savais plus où me diriger, j'avançai à la va vite sans même plus faire attention et je finis par trébucher. M'attendant à me manger le sol je fermai les yeux par réflexe – bah oui je voyais rien mais bon – cependant je n'atterris jamais, deux bras me retenant.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

- Sasuke abruti, j'ai vraiment eut peur.

Il me remit droit.

- Zut, j'ai pensé que tu allais fondre en larme.

- T'es méchant

- Et toi t'es débile, on est à égalité.

Je fis la moue, mais j'étais rassuré qu'il soit de nouveau là.

- T'étais partie où ?

- J'ai toujours été à côté de toi.

- Pourtant…

- Tu ne me sentais pas ? normal tu n'es pas encore assez habitué à ne rien voir.

- J'étais persuadé que t'étais partit

- T'es fou, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.. dans cet état.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire tant ses paroles m'allèrent droit au cœur. Il continuait de me tenir par les épaules et finalement me lâcha :

- Bon je vais t'entraîner.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il faut bien, t'es déjà nul mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir un gros boulet dans l'équipe.

C'était plutôt méchant, mais je crois que s'il a dit ça c'est parce que ça l'énervait de montrer sa gentillesse. J'ai acquiescé et je l'ai laissé s'occuper de moi. Son entraînement n'était pas de tout repos. Au début il se contentait de changer de place autour de moi en comptant à voix haute – parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi raconter - et avec le bruit je devais le montrer du doigt. C'était plutôt facile puis il a accelleré et ça l'est devenu beaucoup moins.

- T'es trop lent Naruto j'ai déjà changé de position trois fois et toi tu es toujours au même endroit.

C'était hyper fatiguant mais au bout de je ne sais combien de temps j'ai finis par le repérer où qu'il soit et aller à sa vitesse, juste grâce au son. J'étais plutôt content de moi mais quand il m'a annoncé la suite du programme j'ai déchanté. Il voulait recommencer lentement mais cette fois-ci en silence, je devais me concentrer sur sa présence.

- Mais comment je vais te sentir sans t'entendre ?

- Tu sais bien qu'on dégage du chakra, des fois tu repères bien des ennemis avant de les voir, bah là tu dois faire pareil.

Cela demandait un maximum de concentration. Je n'y arrivais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Je montrais des endroits au pif et Sasuke n'était jamais à cette position, et quand par chance je le montrais vraiment ça n'était que dût au hasard. Il finit par me donner un coup :

- Abruti, tu le fais exprès d'être aussi nul ou quoi ?

- C'est pas de ma faute, ton chakra doit pas être assez fort, je ne ressens pas du tout ta présence.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas soupiré, ne s'est pas énervé, rien. Il est juste resté silencieux durant quelques secondes et puis a finit par dire :

- Bon je pense que tu es fatigué, on devrait rentrer.

Le son de sa voix était bizarre, est-ce que par hasard il était… Déçu ? Déçu de moi parce que je n'y arrivais pas ? Ou peut-être… Déçu parce que je n'arrivais pas à ressentir sa présence ?

- Non Sasuke je veux continuer

- Mais tu n'y arrives pas

- Je vais y arriver cette fois-ci je te le jure, laisse moi continuer.

Il soupira, puis finit par dire :

- Ok mais c'est ta dernière chance, cette fois-ci si tu ne me repères pas au premier coup je te ramène.

- D'accord.

Il s'est placé, je ne sais pas où. J'ai pas bougé, je suis resté silencieux pi je me suis dis « allez Naruto, c'est le mec que t'aime non ? Alors tu devrais savoir où il est même sans le voir ». J'ai essayé de me faire une image de lui dans mon esprit. De ce type aux cheveux bruns, avec toujours ses deux mèches sur les yeux, de son regard arrogant, de ses petits sourires fiers. Il était bien là dans ma tête, c'est alors que j'ai su où il était. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en étant pourtant aveugle, je l'ai vu. Il était là juste en face de moi. Je l'ai pointé du doigt et j'ai pu le toucher tellement il était proche.

- Je t'ai trouvé Sasuke.

- Tu as mis bien longtemps pourtant je n'étais pas loin.

- Oui mais je t'ai trouvé, alors on continue.

Après ça j'ai recommencé cette technique un peu bizarre de mettre son image dans mon esprit et chaque fois j'ai réussi à savoir où il était. Au début j'étais super lent, puis au fur à mesure je n'avais plus besoin de le faire apparaître dans ma tête, je ressentais sa présence immédiatement alors la cadence s'est accéléré et au final j'ai réussis à le retrouver où qu'il soit sans avoir besoin de l'entendre.

- Bon c'est bien Naruto, ça sera bon pour aujourd'hui, on rentre.

Je n'eus pas mon mot à dire, mais dans le ton de sa voix je sentais qu'il était content et plus déçu, et ça c'était tant mieux. De nouveau il m'entraîna avec lui et de nouveau j'eus une confiance entière. Il me ramena jusqu'à mon lit et m'aida à m'y allonger.

- Je reviendrai te chercher demain pour un autre entraînement, mais je te préviens ça sera beaucoup plus difficile.

- D'accord.

Et il quitta la chambre, j'eus un sourire. D'accord je ne pouvais plus le voir, mais ça n'était pas si grave finalement. Les journées passèrent et chaque jour Sasuke venait me chercher et me faisait sortir de l'hôpital pour m'entraîner, chaque soir je rentrais un peu plus fort et un peu plus sûr de moi. C'était difficile et fatiguant et le brun avait le don d'inventer des exercices complètement dingue. Comme me faire monter à un arbre ou me faire pêcher du poisson. Ce n'était pas du tout simple quand on ne voyait rien. Cependant c'était efficace, et de plus en plus je me sentais alaise même sans rien voir, même si je ne voyais plus le monde, je l'entendais, je le touchais, je le sentais, il était là bien présent autour de moi et je pouvais imaginer ses contours. A ce moment là j'étais loin d'imaginer que l'entraînement que Sasuke me faisait faire gênait une personne…

Sakura vint me voir un matin :

- Alors Naruto, toujours aveugle ?

- Eh bien oui toujours.

J'ai cru l'entendre murmurer « tant mieux » mais j'ai pensé que mes oreilles me jouaient des tours. Elle me parla quelques instants puis partit, et Sasuke arriva quelques instants après son départ.

- Tu as fais quelque chose à Sakura, me demanda-t-il à son arrivé ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir

- Ah bon ? Bah je ne sais pas du tout.

- Bof, on s'en fout. T'es prêt ?

- Oui, toujours

Et notre journée entraînement commença. Quand il me ramena ce soir là, il ne quitta pas tout de suite la chambre.

- Sasuke ?

- Hm

- Tu ne pars pas ?

- Je me demandais si tu allais retrouver bientôt la vue…

Je lui souris :

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est toi qui devrais t'inquiéter.

- Pourquoi donc ? Avec ton entraînement j'ai l'impression de pouvoir voir avec mes oreilles et mes doigts.

- Pourtant… Ca ne remplace pas les yeux. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te manque ?

Je restai silencieux et baissai la tête. En fait si il y avait quelque chose qui me manquait, qui me manquait terriblement et qu'aucune oreille ne pouvait me rendre.

- Il y a quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

- Hm

- Dis moi c'est quoi et je te le décrirai si bien que t'auras l'impression de pouvoir le voir.

Comme si je pouvais lui dire ce que c'était.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce que tu veux me décrire, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux parce que je sais que je ne le vois comme personne d'autre.

- Est-ce que tu es triste ?

Je répondis en murmurant :

- Oui

- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

Et sa phrase me fendit le cœur. Alors que j'étais resté courageux jusque là, que j'avais subit son entraînement, que j'étais fier de mes efforts et de mes nouvelles capacité à voir le monde avec autre chose que mes yeux, voilà que Sasuke me cassait le moral en me rappelant que je ne pouvais pas le voir lui. Même s'il ignorait bien sûr que c'était ce que je désirais voir dans le fond.

- Naruto ?

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux qui ne voyaient plus. C'était la première fois que je pleurais depuis que j'étais dans cette situation. Que je me laissais aller à cette tristesse qui noircissait mes idées. Je sentis les deux bras de Sasuke m'entourer et me prendre contre lui.

- Vas-y pleure

- Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir pleurer ?

- Oui, ça me déprimais de te voir si courageux et de ne pas pouvoir te consoler.

- Idiot

- C'est toi l'idiot.

Mais ça me faisait du bien. Qu'il soit là, qu'il me console, qu'il laisse couler mes larmes sans me dire que c'est mal de pleurer.

- Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- En fait… Ce que je voudrais revoir même juste rien qu'une fois c'est…

- C'est ?

- Toi.

Je lui avais dit, voilà. Je ne savais pas comment il allait prendre ça, mais bon. Je le sentis se reculer et j'ai eut peur pendant un instant qu'il s'en aille, à la place il prit ma main et la plaça sur son visage :

- Abruti, tu peux me voir.

Je suis resté figé.

- Alors regarde va.

Est-ce qu'il me disait de déplacer ma main sur son visage ? Est-ce que vraiment j'avais le droit de … le toucher ?

- Naruto, j'attends.

Alors finalement je me suis décidé. J'ai tracé avec mes doigts le contour de son visage, puis je suis doucement passé sur ses joues, j'ai dessiné son nez, j'ai délicatement caressé ses paupières fermées, j'ai posé ma main sur son front frôlant ses cheveux au passage puis je suis redescendu et je me suis arrêté. Est-ce que j'oserais… ? Oh et puis pourquoi pas. J'ai lentement passé les doigts sur ses lèvres et peut-être que je les ai touché plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu mais je les imaginais si bien, elles étaient gercés et rugueuse sous mes doigts néanmoins leur contact était si agréable que je ne réussis pas à m'en détacher. Et puis la main de Sasuke a prit la mienne et pendant un moment j'ai pensé que j'étais allé trop loin, mais quand j'ai sentis ses lèvres se poses sur les miennes toutes mes craintes se sont envolés. Le baiser fut court, car à ce moment là on entra dans la pièce. Le brun se releva aussitôt, mais ne lâcha pas ma main pour autant. De toute façon on avait déjà été repéré, Sakura avait tout vu, elle n'en fit pas vraiment la remarque mais sa réaction le prouvait.

- On vous voit souvent ensembles tous les deux, qu'elle dit.

Personne ne répondit.

- Naruto, tu ne sais pas que tu gênes Sasuke-kun ? Tu es vraiment un boulet. Franchement tu crois vraiment qu'un aveugle comme toi peut servir à quelque chose ? Tu ne pourras plus aller en mission et si t'y vas-tu ne seras qu'une gêne, même Sasuke-kun le sait, tout le monde le sait et personne ne te dis rien, alors moi je te le dis, t'es complètement inutile comme ça tu ne fais que nous traîner dans les pattes et…

Sasuke la coupa :

- J'aime Naruto.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, j'avais compris le sens de ses paroles. C'était vrai. Je ne faisais qu'encombrer Sasuke et en étant aveugle je ne l'encombrerais qu'encore plus, même s'il disait m'aimer, je devais admettre que je ne servais à rien dans cet état, que je n'étais qu'une gêne de plus, et je n'avais fais que gaspiller son temps. Peut-être que je semblais fort comme cela mais en fait je n'étais capable que de repérer la présence de Sasuke, au bout d'un moment il en aurait sûrement marre de moi et de ce handicape, je ne devais pas le gêner, je devais l'éloigner de moi afin qu'il puisse être tranquille et libre. Oui c'est ce que je devais faire, alors quand Sakura me demanda :

- Et toi Naruto ?

Je lâchai la main du brun et répondit :

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Sasuke posa la question :

- C'est vrai Naruto ?

- Oui, je ne t'aime pas, pourquoi tu me dis que tu m'aimes, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis un garçon et toi aussi, tu es dégoûtant, je te déteste, je veux plus te voir.

C'était pas vrai bien sûr, ça me faisait mal de dire ça mais c'était mieux ainsi. Sasuke s'est énervé :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Bien sûr, je savais pas que tu pensais à moi comme ça, sinon je t'aurais pas approché quel horreur. T'es pas net du tout, alors c'est pour ça que tu m'entraînais ? Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner j'ai peur d'attraper ta maladie.

Qu'est ce que c'était horrible de dire ça, de le dire alors que je n'en pensais pas un mot. Seulement si je ne le faisais pas alors je continuerais à traîner dans les pattes de Sasuke, à lui être complètement inutile.

- Naruto… Je

- Dégage Sasuke, m'approche pas, dégage.

S'il te plaît part avant que je me remette à pleurer. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je la repoussai avec toutes les difficultés du monde :

- Aaaah, ne me touche pas, quelle horreur, dégage, éloigne toi, pars.

Heureusement il n'insista pas et finis par quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Sakura était toujours là et je ne voulais pas pleurer devant elle.

- C'est mieux comme ça Naruto, tu as raison, de toute façon qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à part embêter Sasuke ? Comme toujours, tu ne sers à rien. Tu es de trop dans cette équipe, c'est bien dommage que cette bombe ne t'ais pas tué.

Et elle partit elle aussi. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et cette fois-ci le brun n'était plus là pour me consoler, et vu ce que je venais de lui dire, il ne serait sûrement plus jamais là.

Les journées s'écoulèrent et Sasuke ne revint plus, j'avais le cœur brisé et de nouveau le monde me sembla inconnu. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur rien et si j'essayais de me lever, au bout de trois pas je me prenais un mur. Alors je restais couché et j'attendais. Tsunade passait me voir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les progrès que j'avais fais semblais soudainement avoirdisparu.

- J'ai pas le cœur à tout ça, Hokage-sama

Et comme je ne l'appelais jamais comme ça, elle s'étrangla à moitié.

- Naruto, tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Peut-être que je devrais essayer une opération qui pourrait te rendre la vue.

- C'est inutile, avec ou sans la vue, je ne suis qu'un boulet de toute manière.

Je me reçus une claque :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi.

- Comment espères-tu devenir Hokage avec un raisonnement pareil, stupide gamin. Dis toi qu'être aveugle fais partit de ton entraînement et puis c'est tout.

- Je suis inutile à l'équipe…

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne l'es pas. Tiens par exemple Sasuke …

- Ne me parlez pas de lui.

Elle continua pourtant :

- Sasuke est venu me voir l'autre jour et m'a dit que tu étais vraiment très fort, et qu'il espérait que même si tu restais aveugle tu pourrais continuer à faire des missions avec l'équipe 7.

- Il… A dit ça ?

- Oui bien sûr qu'il l'a dit et tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour que Sasuke reconnaisse un truc pareil c'est que c'est la vérité.

Alors peut-être que je m'étais trompé et que je n'étais pas tant inutile que ça…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu croire que tu n'étais qu'un boulet, mais tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes capacités.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et acquiescai, me retenant d'embrasser Tsunade pour la remercier. Elle me dit que c'était mieux comme ça puis se leva.

- Bon je te laisse, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent.

- C'est ça…

J'entendis ses pas jusqu'à la porte puis avant qu'elle ne sorte je lui lançai :

- Merci la vieille.

Je l'entendis ronchonner sur le fait que je n'avais aucun respect puis je me levai. Tous mes sens étaient revenu en même temps que je reprenais confiance, cependant je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas quelqu'un d'autres que l'Hokage rentra dans la chambre.

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

Je reconnu Sakura et restai silencieux.

- En fait Naruto… Je suis venue m'excuser pour l'autre fois, j'ai vraiment été une garce, j'étais en colère parce qu'en fait… J'ai vu Sasuke-kun t'embrasser et j'ai eus une montée de jalousie, je suis désolé. Tout ce que je t'ai dis… C'était tellement horrible.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, tu dois me détester mais… Vraiment je m'en veux. S'il te plaît pardonne moi …

Comme Tsunade venait de me redonner la pêche, je me dis qu'après tout Sakura avait le droit au pardon et je lui souris :

- Allez c'est rien va, on a qu'à oublier.

- En fait… Pour me faire pardonner… J'ai cherché pendant longtemps dans les livres de l'Hokage-sama pendant qu'elle n'était pas là, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour guérir tes yeux.

Justement Tsunade venait de parler d'une opération pour me rendre la vue, peut-être était-ce celle là ?

- Je me suis entraînée longtemps et finalement je la maîtrise… S'il te plaît laisse moi me faire pardonner en te rendant la vue. S'il te plaît, je veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi parce que sinon je m'en voudrai toute ma vie de t'avoir dis ces choses horribles.

Elle semblait tellement sincère et puis… Si elle me rendait la vue alors j'étais persuadé de ne plus jamais être un boulet pour Sasuke. Alors j'ai accepté, je me suis rallongé sur le lit suivant ses ordres et elle a utilisé son chakra sur mes yeux. Après je ne sais plus trop, je crois que je me suis endormis, que j'ai entendu vaguement une voix au dessus de moi qui me parlait.

- Maintenant tu ne recouvriras jamais la vue c'est sûr, maintenant tu es destiné à rester aveugle pour toujours, jamais tu n'auras Sasuke-kun, jamais. Il doit déjà te détester pour ce que tu lui as dit l'autre fois, mais maintenant que tu es destiné à rester aveugle tu n'es plus rien, tu ne pourras plus jamais voir, tu ne seras plus jamais d'aucune utilité à personne.

J'ai pas pu répondre j'étais trop dans les vapes et je me suis rendormis. Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne voyais toujours rien, je sentais juste la présence de l'Hokage au dessus de moi.

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Sakura t'opérer, elle n'est pas expérimentée… Tu avais une chance de recouvrer la vue mais maintenant…

Je compris le sens de ses paroles. Elles pesèrent sur moi comme un échafaud pour un condamné.

- Je vais rester aveugle ?

- Je suis désolé… Mais je pense que oui.

Alors je me mis à rire.

- Bah c'est pas grave, je suis habitué maintenant, ça me ferait même bizarre de revoir à nouveau.

Tsunade ne trouva pas ma blague amusante et elle sortit un peu fâchée, décidée à trouver Sakura et à lui passer un sacré savon. Un mois passa ainsi, où cloîtré dans ma chambre je n'osais plus bouger. Sasuke n'était pas venu même une seule fois et j'avais peur d'aller le voir pour lui dire que maintenant je serais aveugle pour la vie. Finalement Tsunade vint me dire que j'étais apte à rentrer chez moi alors qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi je m'entêtais à rester ici. Je me suis levé et je suis partit. Après tout je n'étais qu'un boulet, la preuve, je me faisais même jeter de l'hôpital. J'ai erré sans but dans le village, me repérant à l'ouïe. Et moi qui m'étais réjouis de ne plus pouvoir voir le regard des passants, j'entendais maintenant parfaitement leurs paroles mesquines à mon égard et cela ne me consola pas, bien au contraire. J'ai finis par arriver devant mon petit appartement et j'y suis entré, je suis allé me mettre dans mon lit, je me suis couché et endormis. Dans le fond je crois que j'espérais que je ne me réveillerais jamais, mais finalement mes yeux se sont ouverts sans que la vue ne me soit revenue. Je ne me suis pas levé. J'aurais voulu que Sasuke arrive et vienne me traiter d'abruti mais je suis resté seul dans ma chambre. Puis j'ai eut faim, je suis sortit, j'ai été me payer un bol de ramen à Ichikaru, le cœur n'y était pas. Puis j'ai à nouveau erré sans but dans le village. J'avançais n'importe où, finalement l'entraînement de Sasuke avait été super efficace parce que même sans rien voir j'avais un plan hyper précis dans ma tête et je savais exactement où j'allais même si je n'allais nul part. Une personne m'arrêta, je su immédiatement qui c'était. A la voix c'était Itachi, d'ailleurs il se présenta comme tel. Je ne me demandai pas ce qu'il faisait ici à Konoha, je le savais. Il m'entraîna de force sur un terrain d'entraînement. Il voulait se battre. Très bien, j'allais pouvoir montrer que même si je n'étais qu'un boulet, Sasuke ne m'avais pas entraîné pour rien durant tous ces jours. Le combat dura peu, l'adversaire m'avait sous estimé, et je le clouai par les vêtements à un arbre.

- Sakura qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

Le bruit d'une transformation retentit.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

- Tu as beau avoir pris l'apparence et la voix d'Itachi, ton chakra reste le même. Je ne te vois pas, mais j'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi.

Elle me cracha à la figure. Je l'essuyai.

- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas encore obtenu Sakura ? Je suis aveugle pour la vie et Sasuke doit me détester, tu veux quoi de plus ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix derrière moi le fit à sa place.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

Je n'avais pas sentis sa présence.

- Sasuke ?

- Abruti, si tu crois que tu peux me repérer aussi facilement alors tu n'as rien appris durant mes entraînements.

- Mais…

- Tu sais bien qu'un ennemi peut cacher son chakra, il ne suffit pas de repérer ça, il faut que tu sentes la personne c'est tout.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais quitté

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais quitté.

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Pourtant je te l'ai dis Naruto, que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu ne m'as pas cru ? Ou alors peut-être que tu ne m'as pas écouté. Peut-être qu'en plus d'être aveugle, t'es sourd.

- Quand tu as dis ça, je pensais que tu disais juste quand on était à l'entraînement

- Et bien tu penses mal.

Sakura beugla quelque chose à cet instant et Sasuke l'assomma.

- Comme ça on pourra parler tranquillement.

Mais il parla tout seul en fait :

- Quand tu m'as dis tous ces trucs à l'hôpital, je me suis bien douté que c'était les paroles de Sakura qui t'avais influencé, alors j'ai fais semblant de t'en vouloir et de partir. Je suis resté. J'ai caché mon chakra et je me suis fais le plus petit possible afin que tu ne ressentes pas ma présence, mais je crois que dans l'état psychologique que tu étais… Bref j'ai entendu tout ce que Sakura t'as dit, mais je n'ai rien fais, j'ai pensé que si elle croyait avoir gagné elle se calmerait. Ca ne l'a pas calmé. J'étais toujours à l'hôpital et toi t'étais incapable de ressentir ma présence. J'ai fais dire à Tsunade ce qu'elle t'as dit pour que tu comprennes que tu n'étais pas un boulet, et apparemment ça a marché seulement Sakura est arrivé. Comme je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, je ne suis pas intervenu, désolé si je l'avais fais j'aurais sûrement pu empêcher ça… Puis après tu as recommencé à déprimer et je n'ai pas osé aller te parler parce que je me sentais coupable. Finalement tu es sortit, Sakura a eut cette idée de piège ridicule pour en finir avec toi parce qu'elle avait sûrement peur que libre comme ça on puisse se rencontrer, si je ne t'ai pas aidé maintenant c'est pour que tu comprennes que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour te battre, que tu es fort Naruto. Mais j'ai toujours été derrière toi…

- Tu t'es bien caché

- Tu étais trop persuadé que je te détestais pour me sentir c'est tout.

Je souris

- Alors tu ne me détestes pas ?

- Je te l'ai dis à l'hôpital, Naruto, je t'aime.

Mon cœur se prit pour un pokemon et balança une attaque éclair dans tout mon corps.

- Sasuke… Ce que j'ai dis l'autre fois c'était pas vrai, c'était parce que j'avais peur de traîner dans tes pattes…

- Je sais.

- En fait… En fait je… je… Moi aussi…

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

- Je sais, Naruto, je sais.

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Et puis de nouveaux nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, mais cette fois-ci le baiser fut beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus long. Et finalement quand on se sépara nos pensés convergèrent vers Sakura

- Qu'est ce qu'on en fait de celle là ? Que je demandai.

- Bof laissons la là, avec un peu de chance elle se fera bouffé par un vautour.

J'ai explosé de rire, mais en définitive on a juste emmené Sakura à Tsunade en lui expliquant toute l'histoire. Elle l'a puni en lui faisant faire les pires travaux et elle gardait toujours un œil sur elle – parce que l'Hokage n'était pas aveugle – afin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Quand à moi, bah je suis resté avec Sasuke et même si je ne le voyais pas, je le sentais toujours près de moi. Et puis des fois comme ça, je me permettais quelques caprices, posant ma main sur son visage :

- Laisse moi te regarder.

Alors je sentais quelque chose d'incroyable et que même si je ne pouvais pas le voir je l'imaginais très bien : c'était le sourire de Sasuke.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bof je sais pas quoi dire ce soir

Sasuke : c'est bien si tu te tais ça nous fera des vacances.

L'autatrice : oh toi ça va hein, le cœur d'artichaut

Sasuke : tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ???

L'autatrice : si c'était trop drôle OHOHOHO ! (Merci à Maëve pour m'avoir trouvé le titre)


End file.
